Helen
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: It's another semester at College Francoise Dupont with new friends & new akumatized villains. Ladybug and Chat Noir not only have to deal with another akuma who has the boys wrapped around her finger, but their friendship will also be put to the test; in hero and civilian forms. Lucky Volpina is there to help along with new Miraculous Holders. (2nd season speculations)
1. Chapter 1

**It's a brand new season in the City of Paris! With new heroes.**

 **Volpina: I'm Volpina.**

 **New foes!**

 **Helen: You're mine!**

 **New faces!**

 **Prof. Chrysalia: I'm your new History Teacher.**

 **Girls: (sigh)**

 **And new secrets will be unlocked.**

 **Hawk Moth: You don't know what you're dealing with.**

 **Don't miss this new season of Miraculous!**

 **Only on Disney Channel.**

* * *

 _She was falling._

 _It was so simple; defeat the villain, capture the akuma and set things back the way they were._

 _She just didn't count being pushed from the top of the Eiffel Tower._

 _She could hear Chat Noir and Volpina calling out her name along with 4 other voices she never heard before. She could see a black and purple butterfly fluttering towards her._

 _Getting closer..._ _ **closer...**_

* * *

"Wake up! Marinette!"

The dark blue-haired teen snapped open her eyes upon hearing her kwami's voice. She turned towards her clock and gasped.

" **I'M LAAATE!** " She quickly dashed out of bed, changed, gathered her stuff, ate a quick breakfast and bid her parents good-bye and rushed to school.

It was the first day of school and Marinette cursed herself for staying up late at night. It was not because Alya invited her to watch a movie, but it was also her job to protect her town as the spotted heroine Ladybug along with her fellow teammates Chat Noir and new fox heroine Volpina.

She was such in a rush that she crossed the road without glancing at the red light!

Just when she was about to collide with a truck, she was pulled away and found herself in the arms of a man with black hair wearing glasses that shielded his eyes as black as night. As she was helped back to her feet, Marinette stuttered.

"Thanks." She finally said, blushing as she shifted her foot nervously, hands behind her back.

"Have we met?" The man asked curiously, not taking his gaze away from

"I... uh... M-Muh-Marinette." She replied all of the sudden, surprised by his question.

"Dupain-Cheng?" He asked. She nodded in shock as the lights changed from red to green. He flashed her a smile that made her heart beat like crazy, "I'm you new History Teacher."

* * *

Alya dialed Marinette's phone for the fifth time only to receive the same voice-mail. She eventually gave up and joined her classmates in their classroom just as the bell rang, hoping her friend wouldn't be caught late on the first day of school.

"Alright everyone settle down now." The Headmaster said, prompting everyone to take their seats, "I know how happy everyone is to see some familiar faces, but I hope you'll make room for some new faces, wherever they are."

A loud crash came from outside. The Headmaster went out of the classroom only to find two girls on the floor, rubbing their heads. Upon seeing the Headmaster, they sheepishly got up and apologized to each other before entering the room.

"Allow me to introduce your new classmates; Ms. Maya Adessa," The Headmaster gestured to the brown-skinned girl with long chocolate hair and hazel eyes before gesturing to the timid fair-skinned girl with platinum-blond hair tied in pigtails and sky-blue eyes, "and Ms. Zinnia Flores. Why don't you ladies take a seat?"

The girls did as they were told and Maya found a seat next to Chloe. Despite her seatmate's protests and threats, the chocolate-haired girl remained firm as she prepared for her first class. The other one found a seat next to Alya.

"Its alright." Alya assured when she saw the uneasiness in her face, "We're all friends here." Her seatmate responded with a small smile.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to your new History Teacher. If he ever gets here." Just when he was about to reach the knob, the door opened, revealing Marinette and her savior.

"Sorry for the delay Headmaster." The new History Teacher apologized, not noticing the attention he was getting from the students, mostly the girls.

"Not to worry. This is your new History Teacher, Professor Alvere Chrysalia." He gestures to the new Teacher, "I'll leave you to your lessons."

Once the Headmaster left, Prof. Chrysalia smiled at his students, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The girls sighed amorously as he flashed a smile at them. Some of the boys got a little, "uneasy" and tried their best to look uninterested (it worked... a bit).

"Why don't you take your seat?" He asked Marinette.

It took a moment for Marinette to snap out of her daze before making her way towards her seat. On the way, Adrien waved at her, and instead of smiling sheepishly like she always do, she simply nods at him, much to his, Nino's and Alya's surprise.

" _Adrien just waved at you._ " Alya whispered to her friend, who just nodded her head in bliss.

But Adrien wasn't the reason...


	2. Chapter 2

Prof. Chrysalia amazed his students with his knowledge and colorful interpretation of the French Revolution. He made the lesson so interesting, but it wasn't the _lesson_ that made History interesting to the female student body. And it wasn't a surprise when the girls approached their teacher with questions after the bell signaled the end of class.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Alya asked her friend once she finished her lunch, only to find her barely touching her food and sketching on her book. She slowly scooted next to her to take a glance on her drawing; a rough sketch of her with her _savior_ , "Aw. What about poor Adrien?"

Marinette quickly and nervously hid her sketchbook from her sly-smiling friend and quickly thought of an excuse, "Come on. Let's go to the Library. We have got to finish that long homework Prof. Chrysalia gave us."

"He never gave us homework." Alya corrected.

"Yes he did!" Marinette insisted, dragging her friend, but not before grabbing a sandwich.

* * *

Marinette scanned the History aisle looking for the perfect reference materials, not noticing a certain blonde model approaching her.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien called.

"Oh. Hey Adrien." Marinette replied, not taking her eyes off the History section.

"Looking for something?" He inquired.

"Just something to help me prepare for next History lesson." She quickly replied, picking up a book.

"Huh. I don't remember Prof. Chrysalia giving us any homework on the first day of school." He said, "Hey. You and Alya wanna study group with us?"

This caught Marinette's attention. She calmed down a bit before turning to face him, "I... We... love, to."

She was too busy staring at him to watch where she was going and bumped into someone. Adrien tried to catch her, but someone beaten him to it.

"Is it me, or are you always this sidetracked, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Prof. Chrysalia asked as he helped her up.

Marinette stammered but managed to make a clear sentence, "Just got distracted by the beauty and wonders of (glancing at the book she was holding)... Inventions."

"Ah yes." The Professor chimed as he picked up the stuff he dropped, "A time when the great minds were at the fullest of their abilities."

"Yeah." Marinette bent down to help him, only for her eyes to widen at a picture of Ladybug.

"Oh. Thanks for your help." The Professor quickly snatched the photo from her, "If you're interested, there's a book called 'Love and War' in that section. Passionate stories of men defending their country. Gives you a clear insight of the real war that happened."

"Thanks." Marinette waved at him, sighing before looking for the book he suggested.

Adrien saw the amorous look his teacher was giving to the photo of Ladybug and couldn't help but ask, "She's, sure someone... er, something huh?"

"She's an inspiration to Paris." Chrysalia sighed blissfully, only to snap out of his daze, "And you're classmate is one sweet lady."

Adrien tried to process everything he just heard as he left. For some strange reason, he had an aching feeling in his heart. A feeling he felt before. The last time he felt it was the time when Ladybug was in danger.

Marinette scanned the entire section looking for the book her teacher suggested but found none. That's when she bumped and almost topped down a huge pile of books. Upon closer inspection, she could see a familiar face holding the books with incredible strength.

"Oh. Hi." She waved, "You're our new classmate, right? Zee... Za..."

"Zinnia." She finished.

"Oh. Right. I'm Marinette and he's Adrien. That's a lot of books you got there." She mused, "Big study group, huh?"

"Actually; just me." She corrected, surprising Marinette and Adrien.

" _You're_ going to read _all of this?_ " He asked.

"I'm an avid reader." Zinnia admitted.

"You don't happen to have a book called," Before Marinette could finish, Zinnia took a book from her pile and gave it to her, "'Love and War'. Thanks. Hey, you want to join us?"

"I... uh..." She stammered, nervous.

"It's alright. It's actually nice to make new friends." Marinette chimed as she and Adrien led her to where Alya and Nino are.

Upon arriving, Zinnia was happily greeted by Alya and Nino, putting ease in her securities as she placed her books on the table. As the group talked and read books, they were being watched by their other new classmate.

"They seam to be having fun." A voice said.

"They should be studying quietly." She replied, "This is what Libraries are for."

"Oh will you lighten up?" A fox-like creature levitated in front of the girl, "It's the first day of school and you're spending your free period reading books, _alone_. Just like you do back home."

The new girl Maya nervously fidgeted with the jewel of her choker necklace as she processed those words. Finally, she took a deep breath and headed towards the table.

"That's my girl." The fox smiled triumphantly.

" _Quiet Pucca_." Maya whispered as she finally approached her new classmates, "Hi. Is this seat taken?"

"No. Go on." Marinette replied.

" _Grazie_." She replied before taking her seat.

"That means _thank you_ in Italian." Zinnia explained when the others were confused, " _sei il benvenuto, compagno di classe_."

"You speak Italian very fluently." Maya commented.

" _Grazie. Mi sono allenato a parlare in una vasta gamma di lingue da quando ero piccolo. Anche Animalian._ " Zinnia replied back in Italian.

"You're Italian?" Alya asked.

" _Si_." Maya replied, "My family thought I get better education in Paris, France..."

"Adrien! Funny meeting you here." Chloe interrupted the conversation, causing everyone in the table, except Zinnia and Maya, to groan in annoyance. She then snickered at the pile of books Zinnia brought, "Don't tell me you can read all of these in 30 minutes?"

"Actually, I finished reading them about 5 minutes ago." Zinnia replied, surprising everyone before pointing to another pile of books, "Now I just have to finish _this pile_ before next period."

"Right. Anyway Adrien, I need help on... something." Chloe began dragging Adrien away.

"What _something_?" Maya asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Chloe replied.

"I'm just offering my help." Maya countered, "There are lot of people here willing to help, _if_ you can _kindly_ tell us what your problem is."

"I don't think you can handle such a big problem." Chloe waved her off.

"How big?" Maya asked.

"Very big and really important."

"Life ending important, or you're just exaggerating?"

"Life threatening _and_ ending."

"Wow. Sounds like too big of a job for one person if you ask me."

"Look; I don't know what country you came from, but back off!" Chloe snapped, "I don't need anyone's help but Adrien's!"

" **SHH!** " Everyone in the library whispered.

"Well, since you're just obviously not desperate for anybody's help, I think you can handle that problem _on your own_." Adrien replied sharply before returning back to his book, "Hey. You don't happen to have another book on wars, do you?"

Zinnia replied by sliding a book towards him. Chloe just remained speechless before leaving in a huff.

"Girl, you do realize you just made Chloe's hit list, right?" Alya chuckled.

"Oh please. Fireflies intimidate me more than her." Maya replied, before cringing, "Just don't tell anyone I said that, okay?" This only made her receive more giggles from her classmates.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Marinette remarked.

Maya smiled. Maybe Paris wasn't bad after all.

* * *

Marinette's class wasn't the only one with new students. Roaming in the Literature section was a girl with wild unruly hair wearing glasses. By the way she was nervously hugging her book, she wasn't demanding any attention from the other students who were socializing with each other instead of studying.

She was too busy looking down at the floor that she didn't see a person coming straight at her until they collided with each other.

The book flew from her arms and her glasses fell off as she landed on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Someone said as he helped her up.

Her vision was blurry but she soon regained her clear sight when her glasses were returned by the very same boy she bumped into. She blushed at the sight of him before picking up her book and began to leave.

"Hey, you're Eva, right?" He called, stopping her in her tracks.

She sighed as she turned to face him, "I'm... sorry. I..."

"'Helen of Troy'." The boy interrupted, gesturing at the book, "Nice, story."

"Yeah." She replied, "A war for the hand of the most beautiful woman in the world."

"She's not the _only one_ pretty." He replied as he stared at his classmate only to suddenly cough nervously, "I mean, she's not the only pretty face around... Hey. You, wanna hang out with us? Study group?"

"Oh. Uh... sure. Why not?" Eva replied, before trying to remember his name.

"Damien." The boy said.

The girl blushed as he led her to where his friends are, only to be stopped by a familiar blonde.

"Damien? Damien Chavez?" Chloe exclaimed, "Wow. I haven't seen you since preschool. How's your father's company?"

"Oh great." Damien replied, "Just great. Now if you'll excuse us, we got some reading to do."

"What a coincidence. So are we." Chloe nudged Sabrina who nodded. She began leading Damien by the arm, "Sabrina can help you with your homework while we catch up on..."

"Oh sorry, Chloe." Damien broke free from her grasp, "I already got a date."

Eva blushed at the complement, but Chloe was having none of it.

"Right. Well, if you ever change your mind, you know how to call me." She and Sabrina turned to leave, but not before glancing at Eva, "By the way; nice hair. Tough rumble with the Trojan war?"

She and Sabrina left laughing at the joke, not noticing the tear rolling down the other girl's cheek.

"Eva!" Damien called out as she suddenly left.

The pull girl found a spot in the library where she won't be disturbed, and found. Sitting at the corner, she opened the book and landed on a page which had a beautiful drawing of Helen.

Oh how she envied her. How she wished she had her long gorgeous locks, her dazzling eyes and her warm yet bewitching smile.

How she wished _she_ was _Helen._

But that was just a dream, a childish fantasy that will never come true. Everyone will always think of her as the klutzy nerdy girl with a forest for a hair.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

She shot her head up in surprise by the sudden voice. She looked around and found no one... until a man wearing a dark purple suit and a silver mask appeared from the shadows. A swarm of white butterflies fluttered around the room.

Upon seeing him, Eva began scooting backwards, as if trying to get away far away from him as possible.

"Oh now where are my manners?" The man bowed, "I am Hawk Moth. I do apologize for my sudden appearance, _Mademoiselle_ , but I couldn't bear to see a lovely lady as yourself go through such agony."

Eva suddenly forgot her fear and instead gave a downcast look, "I don't even know what he sees in me. Everyone says I'm a total klutz. They say the only place I'm ever safe is inside the books."

"Oh but you have more potential than they could ever think." Hawk Moth countered, "It's time for you to break free from your shell and spread your wings. I can grant you the power to do so, but I require something in return."

Eva considered the offer for a moment; All her life, she was considered a klutz and a nerd. Many looked down on her. Many criticized her without a chance. Many broke her.

But that changes _today_.

"Which is?" She looked at Hawk Moth with an enraged look in her eyes.

Hawk Moth didn't need further explanation. He could see it in her eyes.

Smirking, he opened one of his hand. A butterfly landed on it before he infused it with dark energy.

"The Miraculouses of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Volpina." He opened his hand, revealing the now black and purple butterfly who flew and disappeared in Eva's book.

The willing victim closed her eyes as she was engulfed by the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien searched frantically everywhere for Eva only to return to his study group with a dejected expression on his face.

"Come on, Man, there are lots of fish in the sea." One of his friends said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Besides; what do you see in that girl anyway?" Another asked.

Just when Damien was about to retort, all eyes were set on a newcomer.

She had long luscious black hair with a center ponytail. Her eyes sparkled like the midnight sky. She wore a long white dress reaching to her feet. In her arms was a book with a dark cover.

Time froze as she walked in the Library. Everyone remained motionless from where they stood.

"This seat taken?" Her voice was so alluring that every boy got out of their seats in order for her to sit down. Damien remained in his seat as he stared at the stranger in front of him who smiled and winked at him.

"Eva?" Damien asked. Despite the change in his classmate's appearance, he knew there was something familiar about her.

"Come on Man!" One of his friends remarked as the others chuckled, "There's no way she could get a make-over that fast."

"You'd be surprised." Eva seductively touched his chin, causing him to melt in her touch before fainting in the floor, "And the name's Helen by the way."

Damien could feel something was off the moment she came in. This wasn't the same shy _cute_ Eva he met in the Fiction aisle. His suspicions were confirmed when his classmates, mostly the boys, began fighting over her for a date.

"Oh you're all so sweet." She smiled, "But I just can't go out with all of you at once. Oh I don't even know if I want to go. Maybe if you can _prove_ your _undying love_ for me..."

"I'd gladly fight for you hand, Milady!" One boy replied.

"Not if I fight for her _first_!" Another retorted.

"No me!"

"You are not worthy!"

The next thing Damien knew, the boys began throwing books at each other. Some of their classmates were caught in the crossfire, but they didn't even care who they hit or hurt. The librarian tried to get them to stop, but a boy threw a mop at him. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, but the wall was.

The next thing everyone knew, the boys were armed with greek forged weapons and were trapping them in an iron cage.

* * *

Maya scanned through the hero section before glancing at her classmates. Nino told them a joke that actually made Zinnia laugh. She couldn't hear much of it but she did let out a small chuckle. Pucca was right; there were other interesting things to do other than studying and saving the world.

Adrien and Marinette reached out for the same book at the same time only for their fingers to touch. They both immediately withdrew at the same time blushing.

The next thing they knew... **a spear was impaled at the book!**

Two boys wrestled each other on the table to the group's surprise. One grabbed the spear that had impaled the book earlier before wrestling him to the ground.

"So sorry for the rudeness," Helen appeared before the boys, "but I hope you two don't mind the _extra company_."

Nino ogled at the sight before him, only to be elbowed by Adrien.

"Sorry but as you can see, we're already full." Adrien said once he realized her true intentions, much to Marinette's relief.

" **No one rejects our Helen!** " One boy bellowed. The other boys cried in agreement, wielding weapons that made the group dash away from their chairs only to be pursued.

Seeing her friends in danger, Maya quickly dashed to a corner where no one could see her.

"So much for a quiet afternoon in the Library." She remarked before releasing her kwami.

"Look at the bright side; you get to reenact the Trojan war." Pucca chirped, only to receive a glare, "Sorry. When you get use to someone, you tend to carry a part of them."

" **Pucca, eyes out!** "

Maya's choker necklace changed color with before it absorbed Pucca. It gained an eye symbol before changing Maya's clothes into a fox-themed skintight suit complete with a busy tail. Two fox-like ears appeared on her head. Her eyes gained a fox-like appearance before being adorned with an orange and white mask, completely transforming her into the Miraculous Superhero; **Volpina!**

* * *

Marinette and her friends kept running... until one if them slipped.

"Zinnia!" Alya cried.

Just before Zinnia was about to be impaled by a spear, a boomerang stirred it off course, missing its intended target. The boomerang returned to its owner's hand as she helped Zinnia get back to her feet.

"Go!" Volpina gave Zinnia to Alya and Nino, "I'll take care of these jerks."

Alya and Nino held on to Zinnia as the led her to safety, unaware of the fact that their friends went their own separate ways.

* * *

Marinette hid behind a bookshelf as she watched some of her classmates being led away by Helen's followers. She fell sorry for them, surprisingly even for Chloe who complained at them for poking their spears on her hair.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She opened her jacket, releasing her faithful kwami.

 **"Tikki, spots on!"**

In a flash of light, Marinette disappeared. In her place stood the famous spotted heroine of Paris; **Ladybug!**

* * *

"You've got to give Hawk Moth credit;" Plagg purred, "He sure has _taste_ when it comes to picking victims."

Adrien just rolled his eyes as he lifted his ringed hand.

 **"Plagg, claws out!"**

From where Adrien stood, was Paris' favourite feline hero; **Chat Noir!**

* * *

The captured teens were pushed inside an iron cage as Helen, comfortably seated on a divan and being pampered by her "slaves", watched in amusement.

 _"Comfortable, are we?"_ A pink butterfly outline appeared on Helen's face.

"More than ever." She sighed blissfully.

 _"Yes. Well, don't forget our agreement, my Dear Helen."_ Hawk Moth reminded.

"That's where the fun really begins." Helen smirked as the butterfly outline disappeared. She gave her slaves a thumbs down gesture, prompting them to point their spears at the prisoners who cringed in fear.

"Hey Paris called! He wants his Helen back!"

Provoked by the remark, Helen turned to the source; Chat Noir jumped off the top of a bookstand and landed on the ground.

"Look Lady; if you wanted a study date then why didn't you say so?" Chat joked once more.

"Probably because she couldn't find a _decent_ partner." Volpina remarked as she landed beside him.

Angered at how they were treating their _Princess_ , the boys threw their spears at the heroes only to have it deflected by a spotted heroine.

"Back of boys. They're mine." Ladybug said, whipping back her yoyo.

"I think the proper term is ' _he's_ mine', My Lady." Chat remarked, causing Ladybug to groan and Volpina to roll her eyes.

"First one to get the Miraculous gets a kiss." Helen said in a sing-song voice, prompting the boys to charge at the heroes.

Ladybug swung her yoyo in a continuous circular motion to block off any attacks. Chat Noir clashed weapons with the others before extending his staff. Volpina grabbed one end of the staff before being flung into the air where she threw her boomerang, causing it to slice anything that came in its way.

"My Hair!" Chloe cried even though the boomerang barely touched it.

Volpina swiftly caught her boomerang before walking on the brainwashed boys' heads. Ladybug threw her yoyo at her which she swiftly caught and tied around her boomerang while at the same time fending off the boys. She once more threw the boomerang which circled the boys until they were tangled up in Ladybug's yoyo, rendering them to unable to retaliate.

With another swing of her boomerang, Volpina sliced the cage open, freeing the captives who cheered for their heroes.

Irritated by her mindless minions, Helen dashed out of the Library, the akumatized book tightly held in her arms.

"Don't let her go away!" Ladybug cried upon spotting Helen leaving.

"Guess she couldn't handle the competition, huh?" Chat winked, causing Volpina and Ladybug to groan in annoyance before the three trailed after Helen.

The whole school seamed deserted. No student to be seen. No akumatized villain to be found.

"So, been, scurrying around lately?" Chat chuckled as he asked Volpina.

"If you must know," Volpina replied, rolling her eyes, "I've been spending my time increasing my intellect. _Unlike some_ _primitive feline_."

"Sh! Keep an eye out for Helen." Ladybug commanded. If only she said it sooner.

The next thing they know, the super trio were lifted into the air. It only took them a second to realize that they were trapped in a net suspended in the air and surrounded by armed teenage boys who had their spears pointed at them.

Volpina tried slicing their way out of the net only to have her boomerang taken away from her. Chat's staff and Ladybug's yoyo were taken as well, leaving them defenseless.

"Girl, you never could stand rejections, do you?" Chat asked as Helen approached the net with a satisfied grin.

"You'll soon find out how I feel if you ever _reject_ my proposition in surrendering your Miraculouses." She replied, her minions raising the pointed top of their spears higher... until they were inches away from the heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were going fine in the last 5 minutes; Made new friends, hanging out with the boy you had crush on yet you can't admit your feelings to... And then the next thing you know, a villainous Queen Bee took over half the people in the library and got you dangling in a net and had spears pointing at you and your two teammates demanding magical jewelry that could spell the end of the world.

Now the spears were an inch closer to them. Chat decided to use his Cataclysm on the net... when he heard someone whistling.

All heads turned towards the newcomer who stopped whistling once he saw the current danger he suddenly stepped in.

"Uh... hi." Professor Chrysalia sheepishly waved one hand holding a coffee cup.

"Hi." Ladybug waved back, almost amorously, much to the disapproval of a certain black cat.

Helen snapped her finger, prompting two of her henchmen to point their spears at the professor.

"Alright, alright." He said as they motioned him to move along, "No need to get violent."

Suddenly, he tripped on his back, causing his coffee to fly in mid-air before landing on the face of the henchman holding the rope connected to the net the heroes were trapped in.

Luckily for the heroes, the coffee was still hot.

The henchmen held his face in pain at the burning sensation, causing the net to fall, releasing the heroes. Volpina and Chat easily but safely landed on their feet while Ladybug continued to fall. Just when Chat rushed in to catch her and just as she was about to swing her yoyo, she once again landed in the arms of the one who saved her from being run over by a truck.

Alvere settled her gently on the ground, only to lock eyes with her. The two stared at each other for a moment, holding hands, only to break apart awkwardly. Just when Ladybug took a step forward, she accidentally stepped on her yoyo, causing her to slip into his arms once more. The two broke apart again, only for Alvere to trip, causing him to fall on top of Ladybug. The two chuckled at their predicament as they got up, oblivious to a certain jealous black cat.

Ladybug quickly ran to join her teammates in fighting the henchmen. She was glad no one else saw that awkward moment.

Unfortunately for her, her classmates had to get out of the Library, not wanting to miss the Akuma battle.

The heroes clashed with the henchmen. Despite their efforts, none of the hypnotized boys were giving up. Seeing no chance of winning, Volpina knew what she had to do.

" **Clear Serenity!** " Volpina threw her boomerang in the air. In a flash, hollow tubes appeared in the curved side and holes appear in one corner of the other side, making it look like a pan pipe.

Volpina blew on her boomerang-turned-pipe, emitting a lively tune from it. Immediately, the hypnotized boys soon forgot their rage and began bobbing their heads to the beat along with the students.

Given the distraction, Ladybug decided to use her super power.

 **"Lucky Charm!"**

An object appeared in the air before landing on the spotted-heroine's hands.

"Ketchup?" She asked in confusion.

"But we just had lunch." Chat remarked.

Enraged at her minions' failure, Helen decided to take matters in her own hands. She unfastened the belt secured around her waist and used it as a whip on the heroes. Despite her efforts, though, Volpina kept on playing.

Ladybug was surprised that Volpina's playing gave her an idea. Then again, this wasn't the first time it happened.

"What's that Helen? You feel like dancing?" Ladybug asked.

"You're mine!" Helen cried, but before she could crack her whip, she was pulled into a dance by one of her minions. They actually fell for it. Soon the villainess was passed from one clueless minion to another.

"Will you grant me the honor of this dance?" Ladybug asked Chat.

"It would be my honor." He replied excitedly before twirling her around and throwing her in the air.

Once in mid-air, Ladybug used her yoyo and swung until she was above Helen. She uncapped the ketchup bottle before pouring its contents on the unsuspecting villain.

The poor villain cried out in surprise when the ketchup came raining down on her. Some fell on the floor, causing her to slip, letting go of the book in the process.

Ladybug smiled in success... until she began falling.

Chat rushed in to catch her but someone already beaten him to it, for the second time.

Ladybug once more chuckled sheepishly at her savior, hoping this was the last time it would happen, as he once more gently settled her on the ground. But just as she was about to grab the akumatized book, someone beaten her to it.

"Here you go." Zinnia handed the book to Helen, clearly oblivious to her classmates' and the heroes' dismay. Helen eagerly grabbed the book and was about to make a dash for it when the new girl pulled her towards her and starts wiping the ketchup off her, "You got a little something over here. And a little bit over here, and more over here, and..."

At first everyone remained speechless as Helen tried to free herself from the girl's grip to no avail. It was either she had a really strong grip, or her eager kindness was making it oblivious for her to see the danger before her.

Finally snapped out of the awkwardness before her, Ladybug grabbed the book before tearing it in half, releasing the black and purple butterfly.

"No more evil for you, little akuma! It's time to deevilize!" Using her yoyo, Ladybug captured the akuma, thus purifying it into a white butterfly which she then released back into the air, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Zinnia stopped cleaning Helen for a bit to admire the beautiful white butterfly passing her.

" **Miraculous Healing Light!** " Ladybug threw the ketchup bottle in the sky where it exploded into a swarm of Ladybugs, fixing everything in its wake. When the swarm disappeared, Helen was reverted back into Eva and the torn book was reverted back to its normal form.

"All done." Zinnia happily proclaimed as the last of the spilled ketchup disappeared.

"You might want to give this to her." Ladybug gave the book to Damien who accepted it and rushed towards a confused Eva.

"Pound it!" The three superheroes fist-bumped, but the moment was interrupted by a slow ominous clapping.

"And thus the Trojan War ends." A masked man mused as he appeared from the shadows. The purified butterfly fluttered towards him and landed on his hand where he strokes it with his finger.

"Hawk Moth!" Chat growled as he charged at the villain with his staff, only for the man to disappear in a swarm of butterflies before materializing before Chat.

Ladybug stood in silence at the reborn enemy before her. Not too long ago, she and Chat finally clashed with Hawk Moth and discovered that he was actually Gabriel Agreste behind the mask. As it turned out, he came across the Butterfly Miraculous and used its powers in creating super villains in order to retrieve the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous which he could use to bring back his lost wife. She didn't know what happened during the time she was separated from Chat, but whatever was the discussion between him and Hawk Moth, it purified him back into Gabriel and erased his memories of his time as a villain. During the struggle however, the Miraculous Stones, including the Butterfly Miraculous, were scattered all around Paris. The two heroes, along with Volpina, swore to find them at all cost before they fall in the wrong hands. Unfortunately for them, history had to repeat itself.

"I don't know who you are this time, Hawk Moth, but you don't know what you're dealing with." Ladybug glare. The villain chuckled before, to everyone's surprise, sprouted large purple butterfly wings behind his back.

"It is you who do not know the true power of the Miraculous Stones." The new Hawk Moth glared at the spotted heroine. Volpina threw her boomerang at him, only to miss as he disappeared once again in a swarm of butterflies and materializing back, "I think I'll stick around for a while. After all; school's in session."

With that final statement, he disappeared in a swarm of butterflies, leaving everyone frozen in silence.

"Where are your other classmates?" Prof. Chrysalia's question to Alya snapped the heroes out of their trance. They quickly bid each other good-bye before going their separate ways.

They'll have to deal with their new reborn enemy for another day.

* * *

 **Okay, after seeing the origin episode, I decided to change my predictions;**

 **I imagined Gabriel Agreste as Hawk Moth. Chat separated from Ladybug to reveal himself to his father, telling him to move on. His wife may be gone, but at least his son is still there for him. Also, I was hoping a lot of things would happen leading to Gabriel letting go of the Butterfly Miraculous but scattering the other Stones in the process. He'd lose his memories about being Hawk Moth, but in reality, he does remember. He didn't want his son to worry, plus he wants to support him when he's Chat Noir. Also, the Butterfly Miraculous falls once more in the wrong hands, and a new Hawk Moth is born.**


	5. Chapter 5

It only took a few seconds for Ladybug to find a secluded area in the Library to hide before reverting back into Marinette. Tikki quickly hid in her purse as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned around, only to bump into her history teacher.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, we really have to stop meeting like this." He remarked.

"Yeah." She blushed. Unknown to her, Adrien saw them and couldn't help but feel... jealous.

"Mr. Agreste." Prof. Chrysalia called upon seeing him, "Seen Ms. Adessa?"

Before Adrien could answer, the sound of toppled books could be heard. They rushed over to the scene to find their classmate buried in a pile of books.

"What were you all doing back here?" Prof. Chrysalia asked as they were heading out.

"Oh. Uh..."

"I was just getting my notes back." Maya replied before Marinette as she headed towards the table where she left her things.

"Me too." Adrien replied, getting his stuff.

"Me three." Marinette joined in, "There are some things I don't want anyone to see, _ever_."

"That reminds me." Prof. Chrysalia rushed over towards a table a picked up a pile of books. He was such in a hurry that he didn't see a piece of paper falling off one of the books.

Marinette noticed this and picked it up. He was about to call his attention when her eyes widened in surprise. Smiling, she took out a pen and began writing on it. Afterwards, she ran to join her classmates and teacher just as they were about to exit the library.

"Boy Ladybug and the others would sure have it if you hadn't been careless and dumped that coffee." Adrien remarked as Marinette secretly placed the paper on an open space on a book.

"Well we all can't be perfect now, can we?" The Professor winked, causing confusion to his students.

"There you are!" Marinette jerked in surprise as Alya approached her. She began showing her clips of the recent akuma attacks, "You missed all the excitement! Oh! This is my favourite part!"

Alya was too ecstatic to notice her friend's face turning bright red at the scene where Prof. Chrysalia caught Ladybug and tripped over her.

"Looks like Chat Noir got competition." Alya joked, causing Marinette's cheeks to become redder.

As Alya kept swiping through the videos she recorded, Marinette couldn't help but glance at her history teacher who was being surrounded by her _concerned_ classmates.

"Hey Marinette..." Marinette jumped in surprise when Zinnia appeared from out of nowhere, looking guilty, "I'm, sorry about what happened in the Library. We shouldn't have left without you."

"Oh don't worry about that." Marinette waved it off, "I, had something to take care off."

"If it'll make you feel any better, I asked Adrien, Maya and Nino if we could have another study group next time." This caught Marinette off by surprise.

"You **WHAT?!** " She grabbed her by the shoulders.

"W-well, I wasn't sure if they would agree." Zinnia replied nervously, "B-but Adrien said it was a great idea. And..."

" **Zinnia, you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for!** " Marinette squealed in happiness as she hugged her classmate. The moment was interrupted by a glaring Alya, "Oh. And you too, Al."

* * *

Later after school, Prof. Chrysalia arrived home and decided to take a short coffee break before he prepared for tomorrow's lesson. But once he set his books down, the paper that Marinette found landed on the floor. Not having any memory of putting it there, he picked it up and unfolded it. His eyes widened in surprise and delight.

Turns out, the paper he dropped was actually a photo of Ladybug... which was signed by the heroine herself, thanking him for his help.

* * *

"Thanks to that Akuma, I wasn't able to get any work done." Maya groaned as she and Pucca returned to her boarding room.

"Look at the bright side;" Pucca floated towards her as she nibbled on a bacon strip, "You got to make new friends and stood up for them."

"Yeah. I guess so." Maya smiled a bit, "Ah well. I guess I'll be able to make up for the times I missed taking a stroll and stretching my legs by kicking some akuma butts."

* * *

"Dude, you've been pouting all the way home." Plagg took a bite of his Camembert as he floated towards Adrien who absentmindedly stared at his window, "Okay. So first day of school didn't turn out great considering the early akuma attacks... but hey. What 'cha gonna do?"

"It's not just that." Adrien thought back to the time he was about to use his Catcalysm on the net to free him and his teammates only for someone to beat him to it. The same thing happened when he tried to catch Ladybug, "Who do you think is behind the Butterfly Mask this time?"

* * *

"It could be anyone." Tikki munched on a cookie after Marinette asked her who the new Hawk Moth was, "Anyone stronger and more powerful for the Butterfly Miraculous. And by those large butterfly wings on his back, you have to keep a sharp eye on him. He won't just be staying in one place sending akumas to do his dirty work."

"Why would you say that?" Marinette asked.

"His aura was in a different level than Gabriel's. And not only in terms of wings." Tikki emphasized, taking a bite on her cookie, "Stronger, more powerful, and _darker_. You three can't take him on your own. You'll have to find the other Miraculous Holders soon. Or else..."

Marinette tensed at the warning. A more powerful enemy than the last? She was thankful Volpina came, but now they have to find 3 more allies to save the world. She could only imagine what diabolical deed this Hawk Moth is planning right now.

* * *

" _ **She was hardly worth the effort.**_ "

"I apologize, Master." Hawk Moth knelt and bowed his head in respect at the dark being in front of him, "I swear; the next candidate will be suitable for your revival."

" _ **I have high expectations.**_ " The being roared, " _ **And keep an eye out for those Miraculous Holders. I want to regain what was stolen from me eons ago. And once I have, this world shall once more be reborn in eternal darkness.**_ _"_

Hawk Moth remained in silence as his master's dark laugh echoed in the midst of the night.

* * *

 **Okay. So everyone thinks that Volpina's weapon might be a flute, so I was thinking, "hey a pan is a flute" so I made up the concept of equipping her with a boomerang that turns into a pan flute when her superpower is activated.**

 **Also, the origins episode did not directly point out that Gabriel is Hawk Moth. Still, I leave my fiction like this for now. If ever, I speculated that someone else is Hawk Moth, someone who other than Gabriel is close to Mrs. Agreste. The heroes cleansed him from evil only to lose the Butterfly Miraculous who is now in the possession of another person who is working for a greater evil. Thus a new Hawk Moth is born.**

 **So, what do you think happens next? The rest is for you to decide. ;)**


End file.
